


Alive

by pirategirljack



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHat happened to Jenny on 1.4 ticked me off, so I fixed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Jenny knew what she was doing was suicide and that's why she kissed Johnny before she took the grenade and walked out there with it clamped in her hand. The girls weren't supposed to ever have contact with men, and she'd been surprised that the Killjoy had brought two of them with her, but she was glad she's gotten to meet Johnny. Maybe they could've been friends. Maybe they could've more. 

In a different life.

She walked out with the surest steps she'd ever taken in her life, a hell of a lot surer than the ones that had led her to the nunnery to begin with. She showed the attackers the grenade. She pulled the pin.

And then she wanted to live. To really live.

Grenades were dangerous, and she knew how big this one's blast would be in such flat land rimmed by such steep hills. She'd been apprentice armorer, and she'd been good at it. But she also knew that it was safe until she let go.

Jenny had a fast mind. The men were supposed to take her alive, they wouldn't try anything. She only had to buy time. And there was a big Boulder at the base of the hill. She maneuvered herself around, holding the grenade between herself and the attackers; a few dropped their guns and ran. The rest turned with her.

Until she was near the rock and they were all too far away.

She tossed the grenade and leaped and curled into the smallest ball she could manage. The explosion was huge, and hot. It sucked all the air out of the world and left searing heat and smoke and falling dirt and ringing deafness. It burned her skin. It seared away her dress.

And, quickly, it was gone and she was still alive.

It took Jenny a long time to get upright, and more time to get out from behind the Boulder. But she could stand, and she could still see, and from the ringing, she guessed she'd regain her hearing eventually. 

And her feet stood on Badlands ground. Her contract was void.

For a second, her head swam with a vertigo that threatened to knock her back down in the dust and ash, but when it cleared as quickly as the explosion had, she felt free for the first time in years.

He was free.

And Johnny and Dutch and Dav had showed her something else she could be good at--flying around in space and going places. It would be a long walk across a desert and she was already hurt, but Jenny was a survivor. She'd see them again. And look at all that sky just begging to be explored.

**Author's Note:**

> (my original book is available on Amazon!)


End file.
